


You Cannot Run from the Demon

by Barrytrain



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A very short, original story. Not much to say for this as at the time writing this, I had not watched the anime, played the games or read the manga of Danganronpa so please enjoy!





	You Cannot Run from the Demon

He ran as fast as he could down the neverending corridor. He could not recall why nor how he got there. All he knew was if he stopped, she’d catch him and it would be all over. The corridor was pitch black, the only thing he could see behind him were the piercing blue eyes of that woman. His eyes were watery and slightly red, the sign of torture and pain. He kept running till the corridor glowed red as he heard manic laughing and screams of agony from all around him. Where was he? A prison? An abandoned school? Some sick psycho’s basement?! All he knew was if he was caught, that is the end of his free will and his life currently. The sounds of laughter and scream increased in volume as he ran. He turned his head once more, no longer able to see the eyes of evil following him. He sighed in relief as he faced forward, hoping the corridor would end soon. But as he looked straight, he felt his head bump into something soft her squishy. He immediately looked up, seeing the woman demon he was running from. She wore a black cardigan over a white dress shirt, unbuttoned enough to expose the top of her black and red bra that his face bumped into. He stepped back and tripped in horror at her feet. The woman laughed, staring at him with her blue eyes.  
“Don’t run.” She smirked with her lips of hell. “Just face me and fall, just like everyone else.”  
She crouched down, her hand round his neck, like a monster catching its prey, ready to devour. She moved her face close to his as he saw her long, thick, strawberry blonde hair tied in two pigtails. It looked cute yet it was full of horror and fright. He shook as she caressed his chin. His brown eyes shook, staring into the eyes of hers. His eyes glazed as they slowly changed into a pair of grey spirals. The woman demon chuckled smiling.

“Fall into despair. I am Ultimate Despair.” Junko Enoshima grinned.


End file.
